


U is for unbridled lust that only I control, (as I claim you fo my own, your body, mind and soul!)

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Khan/Jim [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dark Kirk, Khirk, M/M, Master/Slave, ST;ID Spoilers, Spanking, au-ish, h/c, obedient Khan, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ID, instead of freezing Khan, they make him a slave with a collar that makes him obedient. After a year of being tormented and mistreated, our favorite captain makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for unbridled lust that only I control, (as I claim you fo my own, your body, mind and soul!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an awful, awful fic. haha. I got a little carried away with this one. I understand that this is a little out of Khan's character, but I feel like with a year of brainwashing, this is my interpretation of how he would succumb. I'm thinking about re-writing this, a second chapter, maybe. I had so many dirty kinky plans for this fic, and then when it came to typing it, it came out mushy. haha.

The floor was cold. Had it always been this cold? He picked up his battered, bruised knees and ran his fingers down the raised flesh under the sharp leather harness around his torso. Khan let out a deep sigh and watched the puff of cold air escape from his lips. He knelt and placed his palm on the concrete ground. His somewhat depleted senses spiked. Someone was coming. 

 

 

He sat back against the wall like he'd been told. Knees together. Back slumped as he bowed his head in servitude. Hands resting flat on his naked thighs. Khan wanted to cover the scrap of fabric hiding his genitals. The plump soft extension of himself forced into submission by a small metal band clasped around the shaft. He resisted the urge and kept firm and quiet. Awaiting his captor. And his time to strike and escape. 

 

Guard "A", as Khan had so politely nicknamed him, entered with a routine boredom. Guard "B" behind him with a small tray of food. "B" laid it in front of him and Khan focused on the sound of his Doc Martin boots against the floor, not knowing his face or actual name. "A"'s Timberlands twisted impatiently before turning to exit the room behind "B". 

 

 

Alone again. 

 

 

Khan peered to the tray. He wandered what sort of slop they brought him today. Normally it was what looked like moldy oatmeal but it tasted like bologna. The lumpy orange mash, a.k.a. "carrots", also tasted of bologna. It was endless. Today was different. 

 

 

Mandarin Oranges sat perched in the side slot of the tray along with some kind of edible meat with gravy. Maybe meatloaf? Who cares, it looked wonderful. They also brought him tea, cooled, of course, but it was better than the well water, brown and questionable that they'd be making him drink as of late. 

 

 

As Khan ate, he knew what this meant. Someone had bought him. That's why the were suddenly feeding him nourishing foods and stopped the beatings and the other things. 

 

 

Khan didn't care. It's easier to escape from an owner than this prison cell. 4 white walls, plush and firm. He couldn't wait to see the stars again. Then? To find out what happened to that wretched Spock that killed his entire family. He wanted to claw Spock's eyes out with his bare hands, feel the last breath dissipate from his lungs, watch him fall, lifeless, nothing, to the floor. Yes. His time for revenge was near. All he had to do was please his master long enough to gain trust. Then, and only then, could he escape and start a new family. A new crew. A new home. 

 

 

So long as he could get this damned collar off. The metal dug into his neck and the bright white light shined from his adam's apple. It was attached to his brain. He had original thought. Control of his body. Except when the remote was triggered. When a master had the remote, his body moved of its on volition. His brain entered a subspace. Happy to please whomever he was commanded. 

 

He could deal with a caged life. It was difficult for him to submit to another's will. 

 

 

A slam knocked him out of his train of thought. He hadn't moved far from where he was supposed to be so he quickly finished chewing, swallowed, and rocked back onto his heels, bowing his head. Someone marched down the hall and flung his door open. Three sets of boots walked in. 

 

 

"I trust he'll be to your liking." "A" spoke, a quiver in his voice. Ahh, his new master was respected, then. 

 

 

"I'm sure he will be." A familiar voice spoke evenly, Khan was tempted to raise his head, but he knew the remote was firmly grasped in his new master's hand. Obey, he told himself. For now. 

 

 

"I think my crew will enjoy his presence greatly." Unknown boots stepped forward and stopped short of Khan's nude knees. Fingers dipped into the flesh of Khan's neck and he was forced to look up. Into unbelievable blue eyes and shady brown hair. 

 

 

Kirk. 

 

 

He hadn't been expecting that. 

 

 

"It took me a long time to find you, Khan." Kirk let go of Khan's skin and stood up straight. He began to pace in a small straight line before him, Khan's eyesight following his every move. "I heard you escaped from your master on Kronos, and 6 others after that." Jim stopped and quarter turned in front of him. Jim's uniform was crisp, clean and tucked in. His ankle high boots, shined and unscuffed. "Impressive." He began again. "But they didn't know you like I know you, Khan." 

 

 

Khan wanted to close his eyes. Wanted to flee from this room and never return. 

 

 

"Now, I want to tell you now. Before we leave this room. I'm giving you a clean slate. A second chance. No one is judging you based on your actions in the past. I think we'll be good for each other." Kirk turned towards him and threw a playful wink. "Don't you?" 

 

 

Khan looked to the guards. He'd never been permitted to speak. 

 

 

"Don't look at them. They can't tell you what do anymore. I'm your master. And I give you permission to answer me." 

 

 

Khan lowered his head. Obey. Obey. Obey. 

 

 

"Yes." 

 

 

"Yes, what?" Kirk was calm. Cool. Collected. Obey. Obey. 

 

 

"Yes, sir." Khan croaked with an utter distaste of the word. 

 

 

"Good. I think I'll take you home now. I almost gave up on finding you. Just in time, too." 

 

 

Khan looked up at Kirk, even though he wasn't supposed to. His rebellious side sometimes got the best of him. Khan's curious face gave way to Kirk's next response. 

 

 

"Just got approved for our 5 year mission. We leave tomorrow." 

 

 

Kirk tucked his fingers between the slots of the superior being's bony ribcage and lifted. He surveyed him, giving a knowing tisk at his treatment and muscle loss. 

 

 

"Get him out of these." Kirk lifted the chains attached to the wall and traced them to the leather harness attached to his chest. "Now. That's an order." 

 

 

The guards scuffled, shocked by not being in command for once. They moved quickly and Khan could finally see their faces. He would have to remember them until he escaped. He would ruin them forever. 

 

 

"A" started at his hands, gently clicking the key into the lock with his fat sausage fingers and stumbled when the key wouldn't open it. He backed up and pulled another key from the loop, being successful this time. Khan could smell the sweat pouring from his captor's forehead and neck, seeping into his clothes and staining them a dark shade of blue. 

 

 

"B" worked at his ankles, more steady and sure, not shaking. His thin frame bend down below Khan and he felt a brief feeling of empowerment, having this man on his knees before him. It was short lived as "B" unclasped the chains quickly and returned to his normal height. "B" adjusted his shirt and shot Khan a smirk. 

 

 

Khan fought himself not to lash out and bite his crooked nose off. 

 

 

"All yours, boss." "B" spoke, still smirking. 

 

 

"Thanks, gentlemen. I've got it from here. You're dismissed." Kirk smiled, scratching the back of his head. He pulled a tote bag off his back and laid it flat on the table. He ripped the zipper open and pulled out the contents. The guards left before he spoke. The door shut firmly behind them. 

 

 

"I hope I got the right size. It's not what you're used to. But clean slate, remember?" 

 

 

Khan nodded. It wouldn't matter anyway. He couldn't ask for better fitting clothes. 

 

 

Kirk eyed him meticulously, focusing on the lousy loincloth covering Khan. 

 

 

"Off, please." 

 

 

The word took him by surprise. The only time he'd heard that word in a year came from his own lips. Khan was dumbfounded. 

 

 

"Don't make me ask you again." Kirk crossed his arms and slouched, watching Khan's every move. 

 

 

Khan lowered his hand and pulled the string from his bony hips and pulled it down to his ankles. Kirk eyed him meticulously and his jaw dropped. 

 

 

"Quite the package there, Khan." Kirk turned out and scratched the back of his head. 

 

 

Khan lowered his head. The words meant nothing, stale and dry as Khan focused on the floor. The abuse and brainwashing over the past year had made Khan numb and dull. Kirk handed over a pile of clothes and with shaking fingers, Khan took them gracefully. His depleted senses and poor diet made him waiver. 

 

 

"Get dressed." 

 

 

Khan unfolded the clothing, lowered the boxers to the floor and bent to put them on. He lowered the boxer briefs and shook as he balanced on one foot. He pushed his other foot in and pulled them up. Not the most comfortable thing in the universe, but it was still nice to be covered. 

 

 

The "V" of his hips disappeared beneath the slack black Starfleet issue pants which were a bit short for his tall frame. The Captain must have taken this from his own wardrobe. 

 

 

He pulled the gray t-shirt over his head, and the light from the collar flickered when it was briefly covered. Khan stood tall and felt whole. Clothing was something you didn't notice you took for granted. 

 

 

"Now, I know you want to get out of here, so I'll make this quick." Kirk lifted 2 pairs of black boots from the bag, a black pair of socks and set them on the table. Shoes? Did this Captain want him to run? 

 

 

"There are rules you must abide by, of course. One," Kirk turned towards him and Khan eyed the silver remote tucked firmly between the folds of his palm. Kirk's fingers twitched as he clenched and picked up the larger pair of boots and socks and handed them over. "You will address me as 'sir.' Always. There are no exceptions to this rule." 

 

 

Khan pulled the socks apart and slipped one over his toes. 

 

 

"Two, look at me when I talk to you. You may not be human, but I am." 

 

 

Sock on, he switched to the other foot. 

 

 

"Three, you will service anyone I ask. But _only_ whom I ask. This is going to be a long mission and I will not have a mutiny on my hands." 

 

 

Other sock on. Now the boot. Focus, Khan. Your fingers won't shake forever. 

 

 

"Four, When I ask you a question, I expect a honest answer, so long as that answer proceeds the word 'sir'." 

 

 

Khan laced the boot quickly, finding it to be about a half size too small, but it would work. 

 

 

"Five," Kirk ran his hand down his five o'clock shadow. "If you disobey, you will be punished as I see fit. Immediately. By me, and me alone. I do not enjoy it, but I do what needs to be done." 

 

 

Khan slipped into the other boot and laced it efficiently. 

 

 

"Six, do not try to escape. I know that you have in the past. So, long as you don't, I will treat you with respect, dignity and equality." Kirk straightened his back. "Understood?" 

 

 

Khan tied off his boot and stood up straight, as straight as he could littered with bruises and broken bones. 

 

 

"Understood... sir." 

 

 

"Good man. Now, we'll stay at my apartment until we disembark at o'eight-hundred tomorrow morning. Can I trust you until then, or do I need to put the harness back on you?" Kirk began to zip the duffle and folded it, tucking it under his arm. 

 

 

"You can trust me, sir." Khan peered up and looked directly into the ocean blue eyes staring back at him. "Am I permitted to ask a question, sir?" 

 

 

"Shoot." Kirk moved to the doorway and reached for the handle. It pulled from the latch and it came free. 

 

 

"Why me, sir?" Khan stood straight and twisted his fingers into the small space between the tight collar and his neck. "Out of the thousands of prisoners in the slave business. Why choose me? Your enemy. I almost expired you. Twice, if I recall correctly." 

 

 

"Khan, it's too early in our relationship for you to begin to forget the rules already. I'll let that one slide, for now, and to answer your question, it's Spock." 

 

 

"Sir?" They exited the building and Khan's strong stride morphed to a weak limp as he fast ran out of energy. Kirk tucked an arm around Khan's shoulders and helped him to the car. 

 

 

"Spock mentioned that after you were frozen, no one knew what happened to you. You're a lunatic, but you were doing the same thing we do every day." 

 

 

Khan peered from his limping gate to Kirk's open face. 

 

 

"Fighting to protect your family." 

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

 

 

 

The drive was a short one. At least it felt short. When Khan closed his eyes the sun was out, when he opened them, the sun was going down. Couple hours. Probably the longest undisturbed sleep he's had in a year. 

 

 

"Oh, you're awake. I need to talk to you." 

 

 

Khan turned to Kirk. 

 

 

"This isn't going to be fun for you. This person you see now? It's a different person while I'm on the ship. I have needs just like everyone else. But I won't.." Kirk drifted off to scratch his sweat drenched forehead. "I won't use you. Publicly. Unless you ask me to." 

 

 

After the amounts of abuse and trauma he'd just been through, these were lies he was told over and over. Khan smirked, comforting the Captain for the moment. All he had to do was obey for the moment. Give him what he wanted. He couldn't escape once he got on the ship, so he had to do it before then. 

 

 

Give him what he wanted. He says he has needs. 

 

 

Khan leaned over and put his head on Kirk's lap. Kirk jumped and readjusted his grip on the steering wheel. 

 

 

"What're'ya doin'?" The thick American accent shone through as Khan needed Kirk's crotch with his head. "Hey, I'm driving!" 

 

 

"Sir?" Khan popped up and kissed Kirk's neck, making Kirk cringe at the contact. "That's the point. Can I, sir?" 

 

 

One year of brainwashing taught him how to beg so prettily like the little fuck doll he was. Abandon all fear of rejection, shame, defamation. All that mattered was pleasing whomever he was with. To get what he wanted. 

 

 

"Am I sitting on the remote or something?" Kirk gave a quick faux look around himself, lifting himself before finding the remote on the dash, untouched. "D-do- I mean, you want to?" 

 

 

"You saved me from that place." The most Khan could hope for was to blow him so well he collapsed as soon as they got back to Kirk's dwelling so Khan had time to plan his escape. "Of course I want to, sir." 

 

 

Kirk's incredulous eyes pierced through Khan like razors, the look of guilt and pity aimed directly at him. The same look he gave when Khan told him about what Admiral Marcus had done to him and his family. 

 

 

"What the hell did they do to you? You're not even the same person, are you?" Kirk drummed his fingers against the wheel and Khan chose not to answer, assuming it was rhetorical, even though he may get punished for it. He instead decided to begin kissing the Captain's neck again, listening to him stifled moans coming up his throat. 

 

 

"Khan..." Kirk sighed a heavy breath and leaned his head farther back, giving the augment more room to roam, but keeping his eyes on the road. "Y-you don't have to. I can wait until you're- mmhpf, fuck- more comfortable." 

 

 

James T. Kirk. Ever the gentleman. 

 

 

Khan rolled his eyes, but in exchange for his incessant rambling, Khan began spreading love bites to his collarbone. 

 

 

"You're sure y-you're okay with this?" 

 

 

"Positive, sir." 

 

 

Khan lowered his attentions, spreading his fingers across Kirk's muscled chest and Kirk grunted. Khan moved his hand to Kirk's fly, twisting the button with practiced ease. He reached his hand into the open space of Kirk's slacks and pulled him out into the fresh air. Kirk stood tall, all 8 inches of veined glory. Khan was slightly impressed. 

 

 

Khan didn't let his focus on Kirk's neck go, instead his lavished attention on it. He reached down with a dry fingertip and ran it up the sensitive underside of the shaft, feeling a tremor shoot up Kirk's back. He wrapped his calloused fingers around the head, appreciating the dollop of pre-come that squeezed out. 

 

 

"Oh, fuck." Kirk keened, resettling himself. 

 

 

Khan took the lubricant Kirk's body so politely provided and ran it down the shaft, slicking the way a lot less than he'd like. He ran his palm down the shaft and gave it a light squeeze, before bowing his head beside the steering wheel. 

 

 

He poked his tongue out and licked the streak of pre-come from the head. It tasted like nothing, which was a hell of a lot better than others he's had. He swirled his tongue around the head, giving Kirk a jolt and he let out a relaxed moan. Khan leaned in and took the head into his warm, wet mouth and sucked the tip, applying light pressure and sinking farther downward. 

 

 

"Oooooooh, fuck." Kirk lifted himself, wanting to buck into the tight heat. Khan eventually had to place a hand on his hip to stop himself from choking. He watched his teeth, wet his lips and sank down as far as he could go. His advanced non-existent gag reflex let him take it all in to the back of his throat, making every muscle in Kirk's arms spasm as he came, hot fat pearls of come that nearly choked Khan. He swallowed every bit as he's been taught. The guards had been salty, sour and disgusting. Kirk was so sweet he barely tasted it. 

 

 

Kirk hyperventilated, nearly swerving off the road when he closed his eyes for too long. His chest collapsed and expanded so many times, Khan lost count. He dropped his head to Kirk's lap and closed his eyes. Just a second. 

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

 

 

When Khan opened his eyes, they were no longer bouncing along a forgotten highway, subtle beeps and screeches so far away, Khan feared the worst. He'd fallen asleep in his captor's arms and now he was somewhat transported up the three story hike to Captain Kirk's apartment. 

 

 

The ceiling, oddly decadent was unstationary, but dark as Kirk snored softly beside him. How the hell had he gotten here? He was fully clothed, bright white light beaming from his throat and onto Kirk's bare back. He untucked his knees from his chest and laid flat, inhaling with a deep breath. He chose not to let it out right away, instead holding it in and feeling his lungs struggle and fight for oxygen. He let it out when he felt his cheeks turn pink, silently letting the air escape. 

 

 

Kirk didn't move. This was his time. 

 

 

He sat up, silently, and stretched his back. The dull light on his neck grew brighter, serving as a great nightlight. Khan went to stand and was suddenly yanked back by the back of his neck. 

 

 

Of course his new master had tethered him. He was an escape artist. Really good at it, too. 

 

 

He turned back to the headboard. A silver chain that matched the color of the collar wrapped so tight around his neck. 

 

 

He had to get this thing off. 

 

 

He pried at it with his fingertips. He tried to find a clasp in the back, he tried to pull it off at the back with no give. The only way to get it off was the remote. 

 

 

The remote! 

 

 

Where was it? Khan turned, frantically, looking on either bedside table before seeing nothing. He saw a small cord leading to the drawer on Kirk's side and he reached for it. Just out of his reach. 

 

 

Khan heard a grumble. He quickly shot back up and sat, hands together at his thighs and head down. As taught. 

 

 

"If you want the remote, you're going to have to try harder than that." Kirk's sleepy voice wafted the air and hit Khan like a train. 

 

 

He'd been awake this whole time. 

 

 

Why hadn't he measured his breathing patterns? 

 

 

He really was slipping. 

 

 

Kirk rolled over to face Khan's naked back. 

 

 

"What were you doing, Khan?" 

 

 

"N-nothing, s-sir." Khan mumbled. 

 

 

"That's a rule, you know. I told you to be honest." 

 

 

"I was, sir." 

 

 

"Trying to escape? You wouldn't have gotten punished. But you decided to lie instead. What are the rules, Khan? I want to hear them." 

 

 

Khan kept his head lowered. 

 

 

"I must always call you sir. To look at you when you talk to me. To service anyone you ask. You expect an honest answer. If I disobey I'll be punished, and don't try to escape." 

 

 

"And how many of those rules are you breaking right now?" 

 

 

Damn. He forgot the sir. 

 

 

"Four, sir." 

 

 

Kirk twisted his leg from the bed and sat up. He got up from the bed and Khan heard his knees crack. Kirk walked to the closet and opened the door. On the door was all sorts of cruel punishments. A whip, a flogger, a cane and the rest faded into black from the darkness of the room. 

 

 

Kirk pulled something out from beyond the blackness of Khan's vision. And went over to pick up the remote. 

 

 

"Do I need to use this?" He held the remote with an open palm, like an offer he was willing for Khan to take. Too temping. 

 

 

Khan declined to answer. 

 

 

"Things are not looking great for you, Khan. On your knees, please." 

 

 

Again with that word. 

 

 

Khan slid off the bed and dropped to his knees. Kirk pushed the button on the remote to 'on'. 

 

 

"You're mine. You understand that, right?" 

 

 

The buzz was starting to kick in. He felt it nagging at the edge of his scalp like a bee. 

 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

 

"I asked you to obey 6 simple rules. And you break four in the first night. What am I to do with you?" 

 

 

Khan lost function of his tongue. The euphoria spreading through his body was addicting, a heartache when it was gone. 

 

 

"Whatever you wish, sir." 

 

 

"That's all I want." Kirk sat on the edge of the bed with his knees spread apart. He tapped his knees with open palms. "Come here." 

 

 

Khan obeyed. He stood, head down, and walked to Kirk. Kirk motioned his head and Khan instantly understood. He bent at the waist, bending his tall frame over shaking knees and extended his arms to touch the floor. 

 

 

"I'm going to go easy on you, considering what you've been through. But you did break four rules. That's 5 per rule. Understand?" 

 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

 

The first swat was light. Unexpected and shocking, but weak. Testing the waters. Khan's clothed body shook with the obeying power of the drug. A second swat came down hard and fast on his left asscheek, making Khan squirm. His slacks were too tight and he felt _everything._

 

 

Khan lost track of the spanking, small fat tears rolling uncontrollably down his face with the stinging pain of that red right hand. He'd had no idea how many it'd been and Kirk wasn't counting. 

 

 

That sound vibrated across the large white room, the pain becoming duller and the pattern, predictable. He'd been happy Kirk hadn't decided to cane him. 

 

 

Then they stopped. 

 

 

Kirk placed his hand on Khan's chest and tilted him up, the sudden movement making him dizzy. The control taking over. The power to resist, defeated. 

 

 

Kirk pulled him in for a lip crushing kiss the second their eyes met. Their tongues entwined and Kirk let out a light moan when they parted. Khan had realized that even though the silver band remained tied around his cock, his body was still trying to fill it with blood. Khan whined when Kirk went back in for another kiss, but he stopped a centimeter from his face. 

 

 

"What?" 

 

 

"The ring. It hurts, sir." 

 

 

"Why did they put a ring on you in the first place? That's not standard procedure." 

 

 

"Because the first time they... violated me.. I came, sir. And they didn't very much like that." 

 

 

Kirk's face grew into a snarled mess. 

 

 

"That's unfair. They shouldn't have treated you like that. No matter what you'd done. How long has it-" 

 

 

"Eight months, sir. I think. Keeping track of time was difficult." 

 

 

Kirk sat back. 

 

 

"I had no idea. Some part of me wants to hate you for what you've done. For.. killing my friend. Threatening my crew. But, as you've so mentioned in the past, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my family. And I can understand what you've been through. I've lost people. But losing my entire crew in a second..." Jim drifted off, a soft faraway look on his face, as if pondering his fate. "A fate worse than death." 

 

 

"May I speak frankly, sir?" 

 

 

"Of course." 

 

 

"You spoke of the Vulcan earlier. How he was curious as to what happened to me." 

 

 

Kirk shifted his sights and rolled his eyes. The Augment was not keen on obedience. (Broke the first rule **again.** As he observed the fly to Khan's pants, he knelt in front of Khan so they were eye to eye. 

 

 

"Yep." Kirk fiddled with the fly, pulling the button from its place and sliding his fingers into the fabric beside Khan's sensitive flesh. He yanked at the material, leaving Khan nude from the waist down. 

 

 

"Does he feel awful for what he's done to me? What he's taken from me, sir?" 

 

 

Jim briefly touched the cock ring tightly secured around the augment's member before sitting back on his heels to take a closer look. He looked up at Khan with wondering eyes. 

 

 

"And what exactly did he take from you, Khan?" 

 

 

"My family, Kirk. He took everything from me." Khan replied weakly, then thought better. Remembered who and where he was, now. "...Sir." 

 

 

"He didn't take your family. They're just frozen." Kirk sneered, shrugging his shoulders as he played with the clasp on the underside of the ring. He watched Khan's jaw drop and sat up straight. 

 

 

"Y-you-" Kirk smirked. "You thought they were dead?" Those glistening blue eyes pointed razor sharp at Khan and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was going to vomit. 

 

 

Feed him molded meat, drown him in his own urine, rape and violate him until he is nothing but broken bones; but do _not_ lie to him about his crew. 

 

 

"You may think I'm bullshitting, but I'm not." The clasp from around Khan's cock sprang free and Jim smiled, victorious. Khan stared into the darkness, deciding the most delicious way to kill Enterprise's Captain the quickest and most efficient way in this weakened state. "I can prove it." He flung the metal ring across the room and smiled back at his slave. 

 

 

"Would you like to see it?" The seductive smirk reached the way up to Kirk's eyes, making them glow with compassion. 

 

 

'Yes!' Khan's mind screamed, heartbeat racing and his calm, tepid demeanor cracking and fading. 'Of course I do!' 

 

 

"Whatever you’d like, sir." He subtly spoke, proudly without emotion. 

 

 

"I'll show you. One condition." Kirk raised his hands as if to place them on Khan's heated cheeks, but lowered them, as if he thought better of it. 

 

 

"Anything, sir." Khan pleaded, keeping the weakness from his voice, the drug of obedience still swirling in his brain. 

 

 

"Stop trying to escape. And don't just say you will. I want your word, Khan. If honor means anything to you, anymore." 

 

 

Khan sat back as if weighing the options, but he knew the answer. And so did Jim. 

 

 

Khan nodded. He wasn't upset about his decision, he only wanted to know that his family was alive. 

 

 

Jim got up from the bed slowly, and walked to his clustered desk. He picked up his PADD and that corner of the room lit up as he turned it on. He sat back down beside Khan and loaded a screen. There he saw countless cryotubes dimly lit. 

 

 

"Scotty? You there?" Kirk used his strong Captain voice as he called to the mechanic through the screen. 

 

 

"Ay, sir." Scotty appeared in the screen. 

 

 

"Can you confirm that this is Khan's crew for me?" Kirk peered over to Khan and showed him the screen. 

 

 

"I can. All 72 of them. All accounted for." 

 

 

"Thank you, Scotty." 

 

 

"My pleasure, sir." 

 

 

The room was dark again as Jim closed the screen and Khan couldn't wipe the unabashed look from his face. His jaw was slack and his throat was dry from unscheduled tears that would never surface. He held his pride. He would not show weakness. 

 

 

"My gratitude. You have no idea what it means that now my family is alive, sir." The low growl echoed from the walls. 

 

 

"Jim." Kirk smiled politely, the smirk coming to light shortly after as he lightly grasped the slave's newly freed cock. "Call me Jim. You suck at calling me sir anyway." 

 

 

As Khan began to wonder what a life with the Captain would be like, Khan began to feel a sense of acceptance. Should he remain captive? Should he honor his agreement? So far the Captain's treatment hadn't been bad. Quite enjoyable, actually. Khan melted into the touch of his new master as he closed his eyes and thought of the life ahead of him. 

 

"Jim." 

 

End.


End file.
